


Worlds at War

by AnimeTros



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Puns, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, No Smut, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Pet Names, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Soulmates, Self-Esteem Issues, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Utopia, War, main character's are the same age, there is a black cat and she is very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeTros/pseuds/AnimeTros
Summary: Everybody has a soulmate, and you cant physically hurt them. This makes it harder to find them most times, but most people find their's, all except for Jay. He's spent years looking, and now he has to go to war to defend what he loves. Of course, nothing goes to plan, does it?
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll! This is my first work I've posted on here, so please leave feedback and ideas :3 I'm open to any suggestions to help make this piece the best it can be, and thank you for reading this!

Sweat and blood blur my eyes as I take in short gasps of air. I can barely see the person silhouetted by the light standing in front of My kneeling body. I lower my head, ready for my death. A terrible way to die, really. I failed.

I hear the person in front of me raise their sword as I savor my final breath. I feel the slice against my skin but don't feel any worse than before. A 1000 thoughts raced through my head as the person gasps, and as I wipe my eyes Of grime, I can't help the cocky and confident grin that overtakes my features.

"Soulmates," We both say at the same time, my voice cocky, their's horror filled.

"no.No.No!NO!" They shout running their hands through their hair," This isn't real. You're the bad guy and should be dead!"

A coughing fit overtook my body, and when it was over there was blood on my hands, but I really can't care less. I survey the damage of what this battle did to what I call my 'home'. I feel white hot rage shoot through my veins, but I squash it down as i take attempt to stand.

Looking at the person in front of me now, I notice a few things. They have Brown-blue heterochromia, a pale skin littered with freckles, light wavy Amber hair caked in dirt, and the "New World" logo plastered on the typical grey army uniform. They looked too young for war. They must notice me looking them up and down, because they glare at me.

We both whip around as there was a sharp scream that rang out across the fight, and there lied my best friend. My other half. Her body pierced with multiple swords that have crimson blood running down them. I go to run to her, but my soulmate, trips me and holds me down "Your not going anywhere."


	2. Oops

So, it's been a while since I've worked on this and I've been thinking about just deleting it. However, I have come to the conclusion that I am probably just gonna give this up for adoption.

I had a second chapter planned, but turns out the person who helped me work on where this story did something that is really disgusting and awful, they are now in jail for what they did... so I dont think I can continue this story knowing I was helped by that person. So let me know if you are interested at all in adopting this work!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what I can do to improve, and thank you for reading!


End file.
